


Double-Drabble: Absent Friends

by Yamx



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's lonely at the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Drabble: Absent Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Set in the musical!verse, one year after the end of the show.

Glinda heavily sunk onto her throne. Today it was a year to the day since she had taken on this role—Glinda the Good, Witch of Oz. A year to the day since both her best friend and her erstwhile lover had died, one tortured to death by the wizard's guards, the other melted into a puddle by a corn-fed brat—and why had that worked, anyway? Fiyero'd always said it was a ridiculous rumor, and Glinda remembered taking walks with Elphie in the rain when they were at school...

There was a knock on the window. A flying monkey carrying a messenger pouch was sitting on the window sill.

Glinda got up and let him in. "Really. The council must know I'm most gratefultorious for their help, but certainly they can send their missives by regular—" The monkey thrust a small package at her and flapped off. 

Glinda sighed. How irritating! She fumbled with the black string holding the green box closed. Clearly, the council had neither manners nor sense of aesthetics. 

She lifted the lid. Inside, she found a thimble-sized model of a conical black hat with a wide brim bedded on a fistful of straw.

Glinda squealed.


End file.
